Vongole
by DarkRose86
Summary: Semi è molto bravo a cucinare il suo piatto preferito, ma nell'anniversario di una data molto importante per lui, prova a fare una piccola modifica alle ricette che è solito usare in cucina e... in camera da letto. Iwanishi/Semi PWP, Hard Yaoi, don't like, don't read


**Fandom: Maoh Juvenile Remix ( Il Principe delle Tenebre )**

**Numero capitoli: 1 ( one shot )**

**Genere: sentimentale, erotico**

**Rating: ****rosso (+18)**

**Avvertimenti: yaoi, lemon**

**Abbinamento: Iwanishi x Semi (Cicala)**

**VONGOLE**

Quel giorno, stranamente, non aveva voglia di lavorare, e per fortuna non doveva portare a termine nessun incarico. Dunque quel giorno nulla l'avrebbe distolto dal suo obiettivo. Dalla piccola cucina del suo appartamento si levava un aroma piacevole e al contempo pungente, al quale oramai si era abituato e al quale non riusciva a rinunciare.  
- Ehi, Semi. Vongole pure oggi? - domandò una voce proveniente dalla stanza accanto.  
Sì, per l'ennesima volta aveva cucinato vongole, con una punta di peperoncino, per renderle ancor più appetibili.  
Si leccò le labbra, Semi, pregustando il momento in cui finalmente le avrebbe mangiate e avrebbe osservato il suo ospite sgusciarle meticolosamente ad una ad una, con la medesima attenzione che dedicava ad ogni cosa che faceva, dalla più elementare alla più complessa. Era un tipo preciso, Iwanishi. Lo aveva capito subito, da quando si era accorto di essere stato subdolamente usato per i suoi scopi. Tuttavia, infine era stato Semi a vincere, facendo sprofondare il suo capo in un baratro senza fine. Come ci era riuscito neppure lui lo sapeva, ma l'aver fatto vacillare la ferrea volontà dell'uomo che lo aveva reclutato e fatto diventare un killer professionista gli faceva provare un senso di soddisfazione e potenza di cui si nutriva ogni giorno. Insieme alle vongole, beninteso.  
Erano passati già cinque anni dal loro primo incontro. Semi era cresciuto, ed Iwanishi era invecchiato un poco, ma ciò non disturbava minimamente il ragazzo, considerando poi che l'età del capo continuava ad essere un mistero per lui, così come tante altre cose che lo riguardavano. In effetti, non sapeva praticamente nulla di lui, e Iwanishi non era il tipo che amava parlare di sé; comunque, a Semi non importava. In fondo, quando la presenza di un individuo è necessaria per un altro, a cosa serve sapere tutto di colui che, semplicemente, riesce a completare la sua esistenza? Gli andava bene così, giorno dopo giorno la vita di entrambi era appesa a un filo e non erano permessi errori, ciononostante si sentiva felice. Era adrenalina pura, il loro presente. E se il futuro era incerto ancor più di quello delle persone normali, tanto meglio.  
- Che problema hai con le vongole? - chiese Semi, beandosi dell'aroma del piatto che meglio gli riusciva. Il fumo si era espanso per tutta la cucina, contribuendo ad alzare ulteriormente la temperatura; quando si trovavano lì assieme, nell'appartamento che Iwanishi aveva scelto per lui, qualcosa fra loro scattava: una sorta di molla che scatenava una serie di reazioni a catena, fatte dapprima di sguardi, piccole provocazioni, fino a sfociare nella lussuria. Ma quella sera, trattandosi di un'occasione speciale, Semi voleva fare le cose con calma.  
- Nessun problema. È solo che non mi stupirei se diventassi un mollusco. E anche molto poco grazioso - ironizzò Iwanishi, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.  
C'era tensione mista a fumo e vapore, nell'aria. Soffocante e intrigante al tempo stesso.  
- Stronzo - lo apostrofò il giovane, e lui rispose con una sonora risata. Sapeva essere incredibilmente odioso a volte. Tuttavia, guardando il suo dipendente non poteva proprio confermare la sua precedente affermazione. Semi portava i lunghi capelli legati, come al solito; sopra indossava un'anonima maglietta color viola scuro, mentre sotto sfoggiava degli shorts neri che avrebbero attirato l'attenzione di chiunque, se si fosse trovato in un luogo pubblico. Ancora più sotto, a coprire quanto bastava quelle gambe chiare e snelle, delle calze nere che terminavano poco sopra le ginocchia, e ai piedi portava un sobrio paio di pantofole.  
Indossava un grembiule completamente bianco, e somigliava ad una sensuale casalinga in cerca di avventure. Nel senso prettamente carnale del termine, ovviamente.  
- Ho fame - borbottò Iwanishi, posando la sigaretta sul posacenere di vetro trasparente posto sul tavolino apposta per lui. Semi non aveva mai fumato in vita sua, e non gli interessava provare, tuttavia non gli dispiaceva assaporare i residui di quel peccaminoso vizio sulla bocca dell'uomo.  
Iwanishi si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la cucina, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.  
- È quasi pronto, non mettermi fretta - lo avvertì Semi, e l'altro in tutta risposta cinse il suo corpo esile con le braccia, posando la testa sulla sua spalla. Il ragazzo sussultò a quell'inaspettata dimostrazione di affetto.  
- Com'é che hai deciso così su due piedi di invitarmi a cena? - indagò Iwanishi, mentre Semi cercava, con non poche difficoltà, di finire di preparare.  
Il giovane sbuffò. Quel tizio era proprio un vecchietto inutile e con poca memoria.  
- Se non ti va di stare qui puoi andare a mangiare del ramen da qualche parte - rispose stizzito, mentre i gesti eloquenti dell'altro dimostravano che non aveva affatto voglia di andarsene e che la fame cui si riferiva non riguardava esattamente il cibo; si stava letteralmente strusciando addosso al ragazzo, come in preda ad un impulso incontrollabile. Il suo corpo e il suo calore erano una sorta di droga cui non avrebbe potuto rinunciare neppure se lo avesse disperatamente voluto. Per questo lo aveva salvato e per questo si era gettato dal dirupo assieme a lui stringendolo a sé. Dipendente, fonte di guadagno, figlio strappato a morte certa, amante; Semi era tutto questo e anche di più, per lui.  
- Non credo che sarebbe una buona scelta; d'altronde, Jacques Crispin dice che... -  
Semi gli tappò la bocca voltandosi di scatto, e quando fece scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, notò che al bastardo era bastato quel breve contatto per eccitarsi.  
- Piantala di nominare questo Jacques Crispin del cavolo! Vecchio porco... - esclamò riferendosi alla sua evidente erezione, - Se vuoi che faccia qualcosa per ciò che hai dentro i pantaloni, mi spiace per te ma devi aspettare. In alternativa, puoi andare a cercarti qualcuno che te lo succhi per strada... Se sei fortunato -  
Non era un litigio, fra di loro capitava spesso, stavano semplicemente giocando; un gioco di seduzione che visto da fuori poteva sembrare una discussione abbastanza pesante da sgretolare qualsiasi rapporto.  
- Che bisogno c'è? Ho questa bocca - gli posò due dita sulle labbra, - E questa bocca sa fare lavoretti che neanche quella di una puttana d'alto bordo saprebbe eguagliare -  
Semi ghignò, soddisfatto della sua risposta; era uno stronzo smemorato, ma sapeva come replicare alle sue provocazioni. - Credo che le vongole siano pronte - disse, dopo aver sensualmente leccato, per qualche secondo, le dita dell'uomo.  
Iwanishi sospirò, leggermente deluso. Aveva capito che Semi non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere, non ancora. Si sedette di nuovo sul divano aspettando la cena, che arrivò dopo poco.  
- Stasera sei stranamente taciturno; che ti succede? - indagò Iwanishi. In effetti, era alquanto strano; si trovava lì oramai da quasi un'ora e Semi aveva aperto bocca solo per insultarlo - normale amministrazione - e per parlare delle vongole che aveva appena preparato.  
Il ragazzo si sistemò il regalo di assunzione che l'uomo gli aveva consegnato il giorno in cui aveva messo per la prima volta piede in quella casa, ossia il collarino di pelle nera.  
- Uhm, così. Perché, ti sembra così strano? - fu la sua risposta, vaga. Sperava che l'altro ci sarebbe arrivato senza bisogno di spiegazioni, ma a quanto pareva oltre a dimenticarsi delle cose importanti, era pure ottuso e non recepiva i suoi segnali.  
- Ovvio che lo è. Se mi è permesso dirlo, sperando che non ti venga in mente di tagliarmi la gola straziato dalla cruda verità, di solito non capisci mai quando è il momento per stare zitto, proprio come le cicale - spiegò, soffiando sul piatto fumante, - Ma qualche volta puoi anche sfogarti, te lo concedo -  
Semi lo guardò torvo. Dopo tutti quegli anni ancora non aveva imparato a sostenere il peso delle sue parole. Odiava dargli ragione, difatti non lo faceva mai, ma in cuor suo era consapevole del fatto che Iwanishi di certo conosceva il mondo e gli esseri umani molto meglio di lui; per questo motivo, ogni qualvolta lo analizzava, colpiva nel segno. Come un essere altero ed intoccabile che lo osservava dall'alto e giudicava ogni sua azione e ogni sua frase. Sì, una sorta di Dio con la faccia da stupido.  
- Sei fastidioso. Mangia e non rompere -  
- Agli ordini! - esclamò sarcastico, prese una vongola e la aprì. Erano più saporite del solito, ed erano piccanti; molto buone, in verità.  
Semi lo osservava attento, senza perdersi neppure una sfumatura dell'espressione sul suo volto.  
- Semi... - mormorò l'uomo, come fosse in preda all'estasi, - Sei davvero una grande cuoca! -  
Il ragazzo si trattenne dal puntargli il coltello alla gola, e si limitò a mandarlo a quel paese. Quando si impegnava, riusciva ad essere più irritante di chiunque altro.  
- Fottiti, vecchio idiota bastardo -  
- Ehi, non ti ho mica offeso, guarda che sono buone davvero! -  
- Certo che lo sono... Le vongole sono sempre buone! -  
Una battaglia basata sull'ostinazione, tipica dei due individui che stavano combattendo; un insolito modo per sentirsi vivi.  
- No, intendo dire che lo sono più del solito. Il peperoncino è stata un'ottima scelta. Però... Credevo che non amassi i cibi piccanti - spiegò.  
Semi ghignò.  
- Lo sai, Iwanishi? C'è chi dice che i cibi piccanti siano afrodisiaci. Ero curioso di sapere se è vero oppure no, ma tu hai rovinato il mio piano. 'fanculo! -  
- Come sarebbe a dire? -  
Il ragazzo si alzò e gli si parò davanti tentando di risultare minaccioso.  
- Voglio dire che hai cominciato a fare il maiale prima di cenare - gli prese il piatto di mano poggiandolo sul tavolino basso, accanto al posacenere, - E che la tua incurabile demenza senile non ti ha permesso di ricordare che giorno è oggi - gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, il volto pericolosamente vicino al suo, - Brutto stronzo insensibile pervertito -  
Lo baciò, avvertendo il sapore di peperoncino misto a nicotina, e l'assaporò per bene, lasciando che la lingua curiosa si scontrasse con la sua. Gli cinse il collo con le braccia e portò una mano fra i suoi capelli, stanco di aspettare. Era incazzato con lui, questo non poteva negarlo, ma il bisogno di contatto fisico era diventato più potente della sua ira. Iwanishi pareva non capire, frastornato ma comunque felice del fatto che Semi avesse preso l'iniziativa.  
- Le vongole diventeranno fredde - disse, quando cessarono il bacio per riprendere fiato.  
- Dopo le riscaldo. Adesso piantala di rompere e lasciami fare -  
Semi si riavventò famelico sulle sua labbra, mordicchiandole e leccandole, iniziando al contempo a togliergli i vestiti; cominciò dalla cravatta scura, che gettò in un angolo della stanza non appena l'ebbe sfilata.  
Non c'era niente da fare. Per quanto Iwanishi fosse indubbiamente più esperto di lui in tutti i sensi, alla fine era quasi sempre Semi a vincere. Il corpo che Iwanishi ora stringeva tra le braccia era profumato e forte, potente, era lui il vero afrodisiaco.  
Il giovane, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, cominciò a sbottonargli lentamente la camicia, mettendo in mostra i suoi pettorali; Iwanishi era magro ma vantava un bel fisico, tonico e asciutto. Semi gli carezzò il torace e lui sorrise compiaciuto; nel frattempo, all'esterno, era scoppiato un violento temporale.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che saltasse la luce, lasciando al buio l'intero quartiere. I due, però, non diedero alcun peso alla cosa e continuarono imperterriti a esplorare l'uno il corpo dell'altro.  
I fulmini, di tanto in tanto, illuminavano la stanza e i tuoni accompagnavano gli ansiti di Iwanishi che si trovava completamente alla mercé del ragazzo; ora Semi si stava dedicando ai suoi capezzoli, sapendo bene quanto l'altro apprezzasse quel genere di attenzioni. Con la mano destra gli slacciò la cintura, e immediatamente lasciò vagare le dita lunghe e affusolate sopra i suoi boxer, constatando che il suo grado di eccitazione cresceva ogni secondo. Iwanishi si morse il labbro inferiore; faceva quasi male, ma al contempo era dannatamente piacevole.  
- Mh, Semi... - mormorò, mentre l'altro continuava a stuzzicarlo senza dargli soddisfazione.  
- Te la farò pagare, la mia vendetta sarà tremenda - disse il giovane con un sorrisetto sornione, togliendogli rapidamente pantaloni ed intimo.  
- Eh, cosa? - domandò Iwanishi, sussultando come risvegliatosi da un sonno profondo, ma Semi non lo degnò di una risposta. Senza dire nulla si inginocchiò davanti a lui, e prese in bocca la sua erezione pulsante.  
- Aah... -  
Venne pervaso da un calore unico, una sensazione che solamente lui era capace di donargli, stuzzicando con la lingua le parti più sensibili, depositando baci lascivi per tutta la lunghezza e stringendo la base con le dita quel tanto che bastava a farlo letteralmente impazzire. Semi sentì le dita del compagno insinuarsi fra i suoi capelli, tirandoli ogni tanto, segno che desiderava di più, ma lui non era affatto intenzionato ad accontentarlo; per lo meno, non così in fretta. Quella bocca calda ed accogliente d'improvviso lo abbandonò, e ovviamente non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio scocciato; ora il ragazzo lo stava semplicemente masturbando con calcolata lentezza, costringendolo ad inarcarsi bisognoso di un maggiore contatto.  
Fuori ancora imperversava il temporale, la pioggia battente cadeva senza sosta e la luce non accennava a tornare; probabilmente c'era stato un qualche guasto alle centraline.  
- Iwanishi... - sussurrò Semi, continuando a carezzarlo pian piano come avesse paura di fargli del male.  
- Che cazzo vuoi? - fu la sua risposta. Infastidito dal comportamento del giovane, provò ad intimorirlo, ma il suo tentativo risultò vano, com'era prevedibile.  
- Voglio il tuo, mi pare ovvio - lo schernì, - Ma non mi va di stare qui, è scomodo. Che ne dici di spostarci in camera? - propose.  
- Puttana - ribatté Iwanishi, con voce rotta dagli ansiti e gli occhi liquidi di piacere, - Ti scopo finché non sarai più in grado di camminare -  
Bah, che razza di minacce.  
- Ti piacerebbe -  
Quella fottuta cicala ci sapeva fare con la bocca, e non solo nel senso "sessuale" del termine; sapeva esattamente quando e come rispondere.  
- Cazzo se mi piacerebbe - affermò Iwanishi, seguendolo in camera, - Se non altro, strapperei quel dannato ghigno dal tuo bel faccino -  
- Mi spiace rovinarti i piani, ma stasera comando io. In fondo me lo merito, visto quello che hai fatto -  
Entrarono nella camera buia, e Semi spinse letteralmente l'altro a sdraiarsi sul letto, usando tutta la forza a sua disposizione.  
- Insomma, si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando? - chiese rabbioso, stanco di non comprendere il suo comportamento.  
Lo sentì frugare nel cassetto del comodino; nonostante si vedesse poco e nulla lui sembrava sapere perfettamente dove cercare. D'un tratto si udì un tintinnio metallico, e nella penombra Iwanishi poté scorgere il sorrisetto compiaciuto che Semi continuava a sfoggiare imperterrito. Aveva intuito ciò che stava per accadere, e avvertì come una scarica elettrica percorrergli la schiena; poteva dimenarsi o lamentarsi quanto voleva, ma il suo corpo era onesto, e fremeva di aspettative.  
In men che non si dica si ritrovò con entrambi i polsi incatenati alla testiera del letto, con solo la camicia sbottonata e i calzini scuri indosso.  
Semi si leccò le labbra, meditando sul da farsi.  
- Ehi... Dove hai trovato questa roba? Non dirmi che sei andato dalla Pesca*! Cazzo, scommetto che l'ha già sbandierato ai quattro venti! -  
Semi ridacchiò.  
- Credi davvero che sia così stupido? Esiste internet. Oh, anche se immagino che un vecchietto come te non sappia come si usa... - lo canzonò.  
- Piantala di chiamarmi così, moccioso viziato -  
- Io sarei viziato? -  
Stuzzicò i suoi capezzoli con le dita, strappandogli un gemito.  
- E tu, allora? Tu, che ti permetti di dimenticarti le date importanti, che vieni qui sperando di scroccare la cena e tutto il resto senza offrirmi nulla in cambio, che cosa sei? Sei fortunato che questa sera io sia in vena di certe... Cose -  
Si spogliò, lasciandosi addosso solo il collare e le calze che tanto sembravano piacere ad Iwanishi, dal momento che da quando lo aveva accolto in casa lo aveva sorpreso più volte a fissargli le gambe.  
- Date? Parli come una donna! - rise l'uomo, i cui occhi finalmente si erano abituati alla scarsa luce così da poter godere di quella visione.  
- Vediamo... Da dove potrei iniziare? - meditò Semi, fingendo di non sentire.  
In quel momento, i lampioni all'esterno si riaccesero.  
Partendo dal presupposto di voler seguire la logica - logica che sicuramente, per lo meno all'inizio, avrebbe infastidito non poco il compagno -, iniziò dal basso. Gli tolse i calzini e gli solleticò le piante dei piedi, guadagnandosi un'imprecazione.  
Semi si stava divertendo un mondo. Giocherellò con le sue dita, rendendosi conto per la prima volta di quanto Iwanishi tenesse al suo corpo in generale. I suoi piedi erano ben curati, piacevoli alla vista, così come tutto il resto.  
Da lì passò alle caviglie, carezzandole, salendo poi fino alle ginocchia, cominciando a depositare baci fugaci nell'interno coscia.  
- Ehi... -  
- Mh? -  
- Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di continuare così? - Iwanishi pareva particolarmente impaziente. Comprensibile, dato che il ragazzo stava facendo di tutto pur di non dargli soddisfazione.  
- Potrei andare avanti per tutta la notte... - asserì, - ...ma se devo essere sincero, non credo che resisterei tanto a lungo. Non se continui a fremere così... -  
Senza preavviso glielo prese in bocca, udendo un gemito soddisfatto, e succhiò avidamente inebriandosi del suo sapore. Leccò la punta assaporando le prime gocce di piacere, poi passò alla base e di nuovo alla punta, mentre il respiro di Iwanishi si faceva ogni secondo più affannoso; stava chiaramente raggiungendo l'apice, e anche piuttosto in fretta.  
- Oh, Semi... Semi! -  
Il ragazzo non si staccò, anzi, accolse il suo nettare chiudendo gli occhi, concentrato, ascoltando i suoi gemiti; si sentiva bene.  
Quando si staccò guardò Iwanishi, e notò che questi stava fissando il soffitto, cercando di riprendere fiato. Il volto era arrossato e la fronte era imperlata di sudore. Aveva ancora gli occhiali indosso.  
- Hai fatto presto, eh? -  
Non si stancava mai di prenderlo in giro, tuttavia a quelle parole l'altro sorrise, rivolgendogli un'occhiata piuttosto eloquente: voleva di più. Non accettava di trovarsi lì, con quel corpo di fronte, e non poterlo toccare, comunque Semi non aveva ancora intenzione di liberarlo.  
- Ora facciamo un gioco - disse il ragazzo con espressione furba. Frugò di nuovo nel cassetto e tirò fuori una boccetta di lubrificante e...  
- Un vibratore? Che accidenti ci fai con quell'aggeggio? - chiese Iwanishi, a dirla tutta un po' sconvolto dall'intraprendenza del giovane amante.  
- Che dovrei farci? Mi tiene compagnia quando tu non ci sei -  
- Puttana -  
- Se davvero lo fossi, andrei a cercare qualche giovane vigoroso, non credi anche tu? - aprì la boccetta, spargendosi un poco di lubrificante sul palmo della mano sinistra, - Invece uso questo immaginando che sia tu. Non è un po' romantico? -  
- Tu sei malato - rise Iwanishi, - Ma hai frainteso ciò che ho detto prima. Intendevo dire che sei la MIA puttana. Mia e di nessun altro -  
Semi gli concesse un'occhiata complice, si sedette accanto a lui e allargò le gambe senza vergogna alcuna.  
- Bene, adesso dimmi... Cosa vuoi che faccia? -  
- Vuoi che ti dia istruzioni? -  
- No, voglio che tu mi dia ORDINI. Ti ho detto che voglio vendicarmi, ma non mi va di essere troppo cattivo, per cui... Questo te lo concedo -  
Iwanishi pareva soddisfatto ed eccitato all'idea di giocare così, dunque non attese oltre e impartì il primo ordine: Semi avrebbe dovuto lubrificarsi per bene ed inserire le proprie dita. Prevedibile.  
Il ragazzo portò il primo dito alla propria apertura, mentre l'altro se lo mangiava con gli occhi; Semi non tardò ad inserire anche il secondo, cercando il punto che più lo faceva godere. Quando l'ebbe trovato gemette forte, gettando la testa all'indietro.  
- Ti piace, eh? - chiese languidamente l'uomo, osservando attentamente il terzo dito che andava a far compagnia agli altri dentro al suo corpo bollente.  
- Ah, Iwa... Iwanishi... - ansimò, senza fermarsi, - Dai, dimmi... Mmh... Cosa devo fare... -  
Pareva disperato, come si trovasse sull'orlo di un precipizio.  
- Ok, togli le dita. Immediatamente -  
Perentorio, inequivocabile.  
Semi sospirò, ma obbedì.  
- Vieni qui. Mettiti a cavalcioni su di me, ma con il tuo bel culetto rivolto in modo che possa vederlo bene. Poi mettiti dentro il mio... Sostituto - ordinò.  
- Sei un porco -  
- Ha parlato la verginella -  
Eseguì l'ordine senza dire altro, e non fu difficile inserire il vibratore, dal momento che si era preparato con attenzione usando le dita.  
- Bravo, adesso prendi il telecomando -  
L'oggetto era dotato di un remote control a tre velocità, senza dubbio un giocattolino coi fiocchi.  
- Primo pulsante. Voglio andarci piano - ghignò.  
Fuori dalla finestra le luci dei lampioni illuminavano l'asfalto bagnato, e la pioggia cadeva ancora senza sosta.  
- Si gode di una vista interessante da qui... - constatò Iwanishi, voglioso di interagire ma impossibilitato, tranne che con la voce.  
Semi premette il pulsante e sussultò; l'oggetto iniziò a vibrare dentro di lui donandogli sensazioni piacevoli, ma ovviamente nulla al confronto di quel che provava quand'era il suo amante a penetrarlo. L'idea, però, che lui lo stesse osservando così da vicino, lo intrigava e rendeva il tutto ancor più erotico.  
Ansimava, Semi, e sorrise quando Iwanishi gli intimò di aumentare la velocità.  
- Ehi, Semi -  
- Co... Ah... Cosa? -  
- Toccami - ordinò.  
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, oramai arreso; nonostante l'altro fosse ancora legato, pareva esser riuscito a capovolgere i ruoli e a prendere le redini del gioco.  
Semi iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente, attendendo impaziente nuove istruzioni; lo baciò intorno all'ombelico, e sentì il corpo sotto di lui sobbalzare, non capì se infastidito - forse soffriva il solletico proprio in quel punto? - o deliziato.  
Decise dunque di sperimentare, e leccò dove un attimo prima aveva depositato piccoli baci, rendendosi conto che Iwanishi non provava alcun fastidio, anzi, sembrava piacergli da morire.  
- Mmh... - mugolò, mordendosi le labbra sottili, - ...terzo pulsante - sentenziò, come a volerlo premiare per la sua intraprendenza. Semi obbedì, e il volume della sua voce si alzò, il suo corpo tremava scosso da brividi di piacere, e la sua mano sul membro dell'altro si muoveva più rapidamente. Sembrava al limite. Fu allora che Iwanishi gli ordinò, crudele, di spegnere l'oggetto e toglierlo nell'immediato.  
Riluttante, sbuffò mentre lo faceva.  
Era rosso in viso e respirava velocemente, affaticato, eccitato ed insoddisfatto. Non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Si rese conto, suo malgrado, del fatto che adesso non v'erano dubbi, i loro ruoli si erano invertiti. In quel preciso momento, però, non gliene importava assolutamente nulla; voleva un orgasmo, e il prima possibile. Così decise di liberare il suo prigioniero, che sorrise quando lo fece; aveva l'espressione di uno che ha vinto alla lotteria. Semi se ne accorse, e scrollò il capo.  
- Idiota. Fottiti -  
- Se non erro, non sei più nella posizione di parlarmi così, ormai - lo fece stendere supino e gli allargò le gambe senza troppi convenevoli, - E non credere che ti dia subito quello che vuoi -  
Infilò due dita dentro di lui guadagnandosi un "va a farti fottere" che si mischiò ai sospiri, diventando a malapena percettibile. Semi inarcò la schiena quando il bastardo, con un odioso sorriso sornione in faccia, trovò senza troppe difficoltà ciò che cercava.  
- Aah... Ah, vengo...! -  
Continuò imperterrito a violarlo con le dita, finché non raggiunse l'apice con un tanto violento, tanto agognato, tanto piacevole orgasmo.  
- Wow... - mormorò Iwanishi, osservando il risultato ottenuto.  
Il ragazzo ansimava disperatamente, e il suo corpo ancora tremava; la pancia era sporca del suo stesso seme, e lui sembrava a malapena cosciente.  
- Semi... - gli sussurrò all'orecchio, - ...guarda che non abbiamo ancora finito - lo avvertì, e Semi lo guardò reprimendo a fatica la voglia di sputargli in faccia. Dentro di sé, però, sapeva perfettamente di non essere sazio di lui.  
- Iwanishi... -  
- Sì? -  
- Sei un fottuto bastardo -  
- Gentile come al solito, eh? -  
Semi, ripresosi, si alzò a sedere, e con un gesto fluido si sciolse i lunghi capelli, lasciando l'altro senza fiato; così era ancora più bello.  
- Scopami -  
Talvolta, anche lui si rendeva conto che parlare troppo non serviva a nulla. Spesso è sufficiente una sola, piccola parola.  
- Scopami - ripeté, scandendo con meticolosa attenzione ogni sillaba.  
Sul volto di Iwanishi si dipinse un'espressione vittoriosa.  
- Beh... - deglutì, trattenendosi a stento, - Solo se mi dici perché sei arrabbiato con me -  
Quello stronzo!  
Semi digrignò i denti, rabbioso.  
- Speravo ci arrivassi da solo -  
- Ma non fai che ripetermi che sono un vecchio idiota; come puoi pensare che io ci arrivi da solo? -  
Detestava il suo pungente sarcasmo.  
- Ironizzi anche tu... tu che ti sei dimenticato che cinque anni fa, proprio questo giorno, mi hai chiesto disperatamente di diventare un tuo dipendente! Cinque anni fa mi hai proposto di saltare con te giù da un dirupo ed io ho accettato. Cosa credi che significhi questo? E... e sempre cinque anni fa mi hai regalato questo - indicò il collarino di pelle, il suo "regalo di assunzione", che per lui contava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Rappresentava il loro legame.  
- Cioè, mi stai dicendo che mi hai invitato a cena, mi hai legato al letto e tutto il resto solo perché oggi è l'anniversario di quel giorno? - domandò Iwanishi esterrefatto.  
- Sì, e allora? -  
- Sono passati cinque anni; perché l'hai fatto solo ora? - indagò.  
- Uhm, non so... forse perché aspettavo la ricetta giusta per rendere le vongole ancora più buone - ghignò, e l'altro sorrise di rimando.  
- Lo sai? Sei un moccioso romanticone del cazzo. Tuttavia... -  
- Tuttavia? -  
- Beh... non è da me dire certe cose, per cui starò zitto. Però una cosa posso dirtela: spero che mi preparerai delle vongole così buone anche fra altri cinque anni -  
Semi sorrise compiaciuto.  
- Sempre se saremo ancora vivi - puntualizzò Iwanishi.  
- Ne dubiti, forse? Non era Jacques Crispin che diceva " Se hai l'aspetto di uno che sta per morire, vuol dire che non hai voglia di vivere"? -  
Iwanishi allora lo strinse a sé, fiero che il giovane stesse seguendo i suoi insegnamenti nonostante protestasse ogni volta che sentiva nominare Jacques Crispin. Forse si trattava solo di un orgoglio smisurato, tuttavia talvolta anche lui cedeva e mostrava il suo lato debole, quello umano, che c'è in ognuno di noi, per quanto cerchiamo di nasconderlo.  
E in quei momenti, nonostante il sangue di cui nel corso degli anni si era macchiato, che aveva versato senza rimorso, profumava d'innocenza.  
- Iwanishi? -  
- Mh? -  
L'uomo sembrava non volersi staccare, assuefatto a quell'odore che solo lui poteva percepire. Solo a lui era permesso e così sarebbe stato, finché il destino non avrebbe deciso di prendersi la vita di entrambi. Allora, sicuramente, lo avrebbe cercato, mai sazio di quelle sensazioni, neanche dopo la morte. Non aveva mai provato qualcosa di talmente profondo e potente per qualcuno, e mai avrebbe creduto di poterlo provare, ma quel ragazzo dall'espressione fastidiosa, dai modi rozzi e che parlava a sproposito era riuscito a smuovere qualcosa dentro di lui.  
- Stupida mantide - lo apostrofò.  
- Che? -  
- Finisci quello che hai iniziato, o vado a cercarmi qualcun altro -  
Ecco, appunto, e dire che pochi minuti prima aveva detto che qualcosa di incredibilmente dolce; ma era proprio quello che lo rendeva speciale.  
Lo baciò con foga, ricevendo in risposta un mugolio d'approvazione, mentre ancora lo stringeva al punto di lasciarlo senza fiato. Cessato il bacio passò ai capezzoli, li morse indelicatamente ma a Semi non parve dare fastidio; dopodiché li leccò, e nel frattempo iniziò ad accarezzargli l'interno coscia. Il ragazzo allargò le gambe in risposta, senza alcun pudore.  
Iwanishi lo fissò per qualche secondo, imprimendosi quell'immagine in mente; sembrava particolarmente bisognoso, e teneva gli occhi chiusi, probabilmente per assaporare meglio il momento in cui l'amante si sarebbe finalmente deciso a dargli ciò che desiderava.  
Ad Iwanishi sarebbe piaciuto farlo soffrire ancora un po', solo per il gusto di sentirlo supplicare, ma infine decise di accontentarlo. Tanto neppure lui avrebbe retto ancora a lungo, era talmente eccitato da provare quasi dolore.  
Afferrò le caviglie del ragazzo e le guidò fin sopra le proprie spalle, affondando dentro di lui. Semi approvò e gemette soddisfatto, aveva avvertito appena un po' di dolore ma era scomparso subito. Iwanishi si meravigliò di quanto fosse stretto nonostante quel che avevano fatto fino a poco prima. Era una sensazione indescrivibile, e anche una visione paradisiaca: i lunghi capelli di Semi erano sparsi sul cuscino, lui aveva gli occhi lucidi e il corpo sudato, le sue mani stringevano convulsamente le lenzuola. Ogni tanto mormorava il suo nome, chiedeva di più, ma Iwanishi non voleva che finisse subito.  
Uscì dal suo corpo e si stese sul letto, aspettandosi proteste da parte dell'altro, ma a dispetto delle previsioni Semi non disse nulla; gli saltò letteralmente addosso, avventandosi vorace sulle sue labbra. Lasciò che il membro dell'amante scivolasse di nuovo dentro di lui e iniziò a muoversi, ansimando e tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli dell'altro, per non perdersi alcuna sfumatura nel suo sguardo. Iwanishi lo afferrò per i fianchi e accompagnò i suoi movimenti, e Semi parve apprezzare particolarmente il suo gesto. Gettò la testa all'indietro chiamando il suo nome, in preda al piacere.  
- Iwanishi! Aah... -  
- Semi... Oh, sì! -  
Con un movimento repentino, Iwanishi ribaltò le loro posizioni, voglioso di affondare ancora in lui, ancora di più. Voleva farlo urlare, spingersi fino al limite estremo e liberarsi nel suo calore avvolgente.  
Uscì e lo fece mettere a quattro zampe, penetrandolo con violenza, sapendo che lui avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa, avrebbe assecondato qualsiasi suo capriccio.  
Spinse con forza, e con le mani gli graffiò la schiena, attento a non lasciare segni indelebili in quel corpo così bello, in quella pelle chiara e morbida, così tanto che non sembrava neppure appartenere ad un uomo.  
- Ah, ah, sì! Più forte! - ordinò, e Iwanishi fu ben felice di accontentarlo.  
Era quasi al limite.  
- Semi... posso venire dentro? - chiese, cosa che mai aveva fatto prima, come a voler sottolineare il rispetto che raramente aveva dimostrato di provare nei suoi confronti. E quando Semi, giunto al punto di non ritorno, gli disse "Dove vuoi", non poté più trattenersi; si liberò dentro di lui con un gemito roco, chiamando piano il suo nome. Anche Semi venne, urlando quasi, in preda all'estasi.  
Si stesero l'uno accanto all'altro per riprendere fiato, e Iwanishi, come di consueto, si accese una sigaretta. Era buona e soddisfacente, ma il sapore di Semi era insuperabile. Questi protestò, lamentando che il suo capo non faceva altro che fumare, fumare e dire idiozie; si chiese se il sentimento che provava altro non fosse che una conseguenza del fumo passivo, meravigliandosi poi della stupidità di cui era intriso il suo pensiero. Si sentiva come una ragazzina alle prese con la sua prima cotta, e la cosa tremenda era che il suo equilibrio psicologico andava incrinandosi di giorno in giorno, sempre di più. Nonostante ne fosse pienamente consapevole, però, si sentiva assurdamente bene. Che si trattasse di ciò che la gente chiamava amore?  
Assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto di essersi messo a fissare l'altro con insistenza.  
- Ma che hai, ti sei imbambolato? - domandò Iwanishi, sentendosi osservato.  
- Pensavo... - rispose Semi, vago.  
- A cosa? -  
- Mi è venuta fame - disse sorridendo, cambiando discorso, cercando di risultare il più naturale possibile.  
Non voleva renderlo partecipe di quei pensieri; certo era sbagliato, ma nonostante la sua giovane età anche lui sapeva perfettamente che nel loro mondo di sangue e violenza non c'era spazio per le storie romantiche. A nessuno era posto il divieto d'amare un'altra persona, ma nella vita che avevano scelto contava di più accumulare cadaveri piuttosto che ricordi felici. Vivere ogni giorno come se fosse l'ultimo; per quanto pesanti e crudeli fossero quelle parole, per loro rappresentavano una regola che non poteva e non doveva per nessun motivo essere infranta.  
- Riscaldiamo le vongole? - propose Iwanishi sorridendo, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere posto sul comodino.  
Strano. Nonostante Semi odiasse quel suo dannato vizio, la sua casa era piena di quegli oggetti del tutto inutili per uno come lui, che mai aveva fumato e neppure gli interessava cominciare. Iwanishi se n'era accorto, ma aveva preferito far finta di niente, giusto per non farlo arrabbiare. Sapeva bene quanto fosse irascibile.  
- Sì, buona idea - convenne Semi, che si alzò dal letto e si infilò solo gli shorts, restando a torso nudo.  
- Guarda che se ti prendi un malanno ti sostituisco con qualcun altro. Non me ne faccio nulla di un killer con l'influenza -  
Semi ringhiò, infastidito.  
- Ti odio, lo sai questo? - disse, rivestendosi del tutto.  
- Io so tante cose - rispose l'uomo, - Forse fin troppe -  
- E fammi indovinare... te le ha insegnate Jacques Crispin? -  
- Mmh... sicuramente lui è il mio mentore. Ma devo ammettere, per quanto mi pesi farlo, che alcune me le hai insegnate tu -  
- Davvero? E quali? - curiosò il giovane, spiazzato dalla sua risposta.  
- Uhm... tipo che i ragazzini viziati sanno essere davvero fastidiosi, a volte, con tutte le loro domande - disse indicando Semi, e questi gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, - Ma anche che le vongole sono più buone con un po' di peperoncino -  
Rise, e l'altro fece lo stesso. Nel frattempo, fuori aveva smesso di piovere.  
- Dai, andiamo di là. Anch'io comincio ad avere fame -  
Le vongole erano davvero gustose. Succose, piccanti al punto giusto. Iwanishi le mangiò con gusto, in silenzio, mentre Semi lo guardava soddisfatto.  
L'orologio segnava le 23:30. Non era proprio l'ora giusta per cenare, ma in fondo chi poteva impedire loro di farlo? Dopotutto, era pur giusto essere "trasgressivi", ogni tanto.  
- Semi? -  
- Mh? -  
- Sono sempre più convinto: hai l'aria e la bravura nel cucinare tipici di una mogliettina perfetta -  
- Pensa che sfiga - disse Semi, - Avere te come marito, intendo -  
Iwanishi rise di gusto, dopo aver mangiato l'ultima vongola. Invitò il ragazzo a sedersi accanto a lui, e lo abbracciò in un goffo tentativo di mostrarsi romantico; non era proprio il tipo da lasciarsi andare a simili dimostrazioni d'affetto, infatti risultò quasi ridicolo, tuttavia maledettamente tenero.  
Baciò il suo amante, mentre all'esterno infuriava di nuovo il temporale, come se il cielo non approvasse le loro effusioni, ma a loro ben poco importava. Non c'era niente di più importante di loro stessi.  
Due uomini egoisti che non potevano dirsi ti amo, ma stretti, abbracciati e nascosti nel loro caldo guscio.  
Come le vongole.  
Fino alla fine. Finché inesorabilmente non cadranno ove è impossibile nuotare.

**Fine **

* Pesca: l'informatrice, presente sia in Maoh Juvenile Remix che nel prequel Waltz ( dedicato a Semi e Iwanishi )


End file.
